


Rings Of History

by kisstheloststars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Restraints, Rings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Vibrators, Wedding Rings, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheloststars/pseuds/kisstheloststars
Summary: The last thing Yuri wanted to occur was waking up, or sleeping next to Viktor – the live broadcasting news channel was merely elevating his stress levels, and he could feel himself begin to sweat as his eyebrows knitted themselves together in agitation."Ah, I’m an idiot! A huge idiot, the biggest idiot! Ah, what should I do!? Just where in the world did I put it!? Ah, idiot, idiot, idiot!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧HeLLO THERE, DEAR READERS!!!
> 
> I just...couldn'T NOT WITH VIKTURI, YOU KNOW???? ;;; tHESE TWO HAVE ME SO WEAK, AND I JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR THEM ;;;
> 
> Also, this is my first Explicit fic, and writing something like this in general, so please don't force yourselves to read it, if you're uncomfortable!! I was so flustered whilst writing this omg lemme tell you ;///; 
> 
> At any rate, please enjoy, dear readers!~

" _Ah, I’m an idiot!_ A huge idiot, the biggest idiot! Ah, what should I do!? Just where in the world did I put it!? _Ah, idiot, idiot, idiot!_ ”

With the night sky casting darkness and silver over the small, cosy town of Hasetsu, the one and only dimly-lit hot springs resort located within it, Yu-topia Katsuki, currently harboured an extremely distressed figure skater, who went by the name of Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri.

As the boy was frantically shuffling around on the floor, looking under the low, traditional Japanese dining tables, as well as the cushions which seated many of the family business' customers (who were exclaiming in awe at how cosy the setting was in the midst of the winter season), the skater hadn’t the time to notice that many of them were drinking sake and chattering lowly amongst themselves with Yuri’s parents, who were also serving the food with friendly smiles – let alone the slightly confused looks which they were sending his way at his actions.

The television was also on in the background, and many of the customers were directing their attention towards it, as the news channel was currently talking about Yuri’s spouse, which was, pretty much, nothing new. This had earned quite a few whistles and teasing cat calls towards the boy, but he paid no mind as he continued to shuffle himself around like clockwork.

Of course, it was no secret to the public that the world-renowned Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki (previously known as Viktor Nikiforov), a Russian legend who had won 5 consecutive World Championships, 5 straight Grand Prix Finals, as well as an infinite number of European skating championships, was Yuri’s spouse.

Yuri knew it was hard for the public to believe such a fact at first – even he himself found it hard to believe at times, which was frequently often. Waking up next to his idol since childhood, turned coach, then friend, then lover, and now spouse – it was like a dream.

But currently, the last thing Yuri wanted to occur was waking up, or sleeping next to Viktor – the live broadcasting news channel was merely elevating his stress levels, and he could feel himself begin to sweat as his eyebrows knitted themselves together in agitation.

_‘According to multiple sources, Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki has just landed in Japan after a long 10 hour flight from Russia.’_

_'As you can see, the crowds are going wild and blocking off entrances to the airport, causing quite a ruckus.’_

_'Before leaving Russia, Nikiforov-Katsuki had said in an interview that after visiting his former coach, Yakov Feltsman, who is currently preparing the rising star, Yuri Plisetsky, for a European competition, he felt satisfied, and wished to hurry back to Japan.’_

_‘His spouse, Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuri, has yet to make an appearance. He has quoted in multiple interviews that he will meet the skater at Hasetsu Train Station.’_

Yuri suddenly tensed up and froze, feeling his eyes widen, and his lips part – slowly turning his head to look up at the television, putting his motion to a complete halt, the skater took the sight of his spouse in – he couldn’t stand it, and couldn’t believe he was so warped in his frantic thought, that he had forgotten about picking Viktor up.

The skating champion was just as beautiful as Yuri had remembered two weeks ago – he didn’t know how he had managed to cope without the silky, grey-haired Russian skater. He would have given anything to join him in Russia for those two weeks, but of course, Viktor had insisted before leaving that Yuri should gain a bit of independence, and help his family out. The boy couldn’t argue there, given that Viktor had a point. But still, it was unfair that Makkachin got to go, whilst he couldn’t.

On the other hand, taking care of Yu-topia Katsuki was grinding work, and Yuri had only just realised how hard his family had worked for all of these years, given the fact that their business was on the verge of major success. Well, after Viktor’s addition to the family, that was probably why they got a lot more customers visiting from Russia, and all over the world in general.

On top of that, the urge to just get up, rush over, run up to, and hug the taller man at the airport was painful - over the phone, before he had left Russia, Viktor insisted yet again that Yuri should stay and help his family at their resort - and make him a katsudon filled with love before his arrival.

Also, for him to make their bed as romantic as possible, with scattered rose petals, and a bottle of champagne – of course, Yuri ignored the last request, and instead insisted to meet him at the train station. Viktor seemed to have no objections, but right now, Yuri was majorly regretting his decision.

At some point, the cameras had stopped zooming in on Viktor as he emerged from the gate, black sunglasses on, and suitcase trailing behind in hand – now there were many microphones in front of his face, and other cameras shooting in the background – Yuri could see that Viktor was smiling the kind of smile which got the point across that he was in a rush, and extremely impatient.

_‘Viktor, any words now that you’re finally back home in Japan!?’ One of the interviewers inquired passionately (although it sounded more aggressive to Yuri, if anything)._

_‘Viktor, please look this way!’_

_‘Any plans for the future!?’_

Viktor merely flipped his hair out of his eyes and took his sunglasses off, before winking at the camera – Yuri abruptly felt his face flush all the way up to his ears, and he couldn’t help but tense and gulp – well, it was to be expected of Viktor, but seeing such gestures after two weeks made Yuri so embarrassed, given that he had avoided looking at any interviews, Instagram posts, and just about anything else visually related to Viktor, since he knew he would miss him all the more. 

The phone calls were painful enough, and having asked Phichit to text him every five minutes, updating him on what Viktor was saying through the visuals made him feel slightly guilty.

 _‘Ya doma, Yuri!’_ The man exclaimed childishly, his mouth opening into a heart-shaped smile as he extended his arms out to gesture a hug, _‘I’ve missed you so much! And look, Makkachin has, too!’_ He added on with a beam, picking up the excessively-panting grey poodle, who was dribbling all over the microphones, _‘We’ll see you at the station in a while, so wait for a bit!’_ The man added on, before skipping off, with the cameras attempting to follow after him.

“Oh, is the game on today?” One of the regular, middle-aged customers inquired, his voice sounding as rough as ever. Yuri quickly blinked out of his trance in shock.

“Yeah, put it on, put it on!” Another urged.

“Oh, the game?” Yuri’s father, Toshiya, inquired, eyes lighting up in passion, “I’d like to see that!” He chuckled, before changing the channel.

Yuri instantly stood up and screamed out in horror, clutching his black hair with both hands as he stared up at the ceiling – many of the elder men jumped at the sudden action, before exchanging looks and chuckling.

“Ah, young love.” One sighed out.

“Can’t forget his arrival from another country, Sonny.” Another added on.

“Better pick him up quickly!”

“My, Yuri, what’s wrong with you?” Yuri’s mother, Hiroko, inquired - wearing her usually peaceful smile, she walked past whilst bending down to serve the customers their drinks, “Aren’t you meant to be picking Viktor-chan up from the station?” She asked, standing up straight with curious blinks as she hugged the drink-serving tray to her chest, “Ah, I’ve missed him and Makkachin!” She sighed out, holding her cheek happily.

“Ah—uhm, yeah!” Yuri stammered out, face heating up, “Minako-Sensei is coming with me, too! She insisted, so…” He then quickly trailed off as he scratched the back of his head, before widening his eyes in terrified shock, “ _AH!_ ” He called out yet again, before scavenging around on the floor yet again.

Hiroko merely tilted her head with a smile as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll make sure to ready the onsen for Viktor-chan before he arrives!" She informed, going back to tending to the customers.

“Ah, thanks!--- _Geez, seriously, where is it, where is it!?_ ”

“ _Hm? Yuri? What’re you doin’?_ ”

Yuri quickly looked up to see his elder sister stood in front of him, facial expression seeming as calm as ever (which was never the case around Yurio), whilst her arms were folded, and a cigarette was in her mouth.

Yuri suddenly felt his emotions get the better of him, and he couldn’t help the tears which quickly overflowed, reflecting his brown, shimmering eyes all the more.

“ _M-Mari-Neechan!_ ” He hysterically cried out, hugging his elder sister’s leg with the intention of never letting go.

“ _Geh!_ What’s with the crying, Yuri!? _What’s wrong?!_ ” Mari asked in shock, tensing up, and attempting to shake him off.

After a while, Yuri's crying died down as he began to sniffle, wiping his glasses with a sleeve.

“M-My ring…” He mumbled quietly, a few seconds of silence passing as he proceeded to cry out even more, tightening his grip around her leg, “My ring, Mari-Neechan!”

“H-Hah!? Ring?!”

“The ring Viktor put on me…I-it’s gone!”

“You mean----“ Mari’s jaw quickly dropped, before she bent down and (severely) invaded her little brother’s personal space, “You mean the one you bought for yourself and Viktor in Barcelona!? Before _that_ Grand Prix Final?!” She emphasised in question, “Your engagement _and_ wedding ring?! _That_ one?!”

“Yes, _that_ one!” Yuri snapped, “What else could I have possibly been referring to!?” He asked in irritation, before covering his face as he cried into his arms, leaning over on the floor, “Ah, what should I do!? I’m an idiot! And Viktor’s probably waiting at the station for me already!” He wailed out, “I haven’t even started the katsudon for him! Ah, I’m an idiot! _Durachit'!_ ”

Mari couldn’t help but wince at Yuri’s critical nature, before scratching the back of her neck with a nervous smile.

“W-Well, don’t fret!” She stuttered with a weak laugh, standing up, “As long as you wear a replica, it’ll be fine, right?” She asked.

“…M—Maybe…” Yuri muttered, looking up at her, “But where am I meant to get one?!” He asked frantically, "You aren't married, so I can't take one from you!"

“SH--shut up! Just how on earth did you lose it, anyway?” Mari countered in question, cocking an eyebrow as she folded her arms.

“W-Well…” Yuri quickly trailed off, “I was washing the sake cups a while ago…and took it off to avoid ruining it...”

“..Your pockets?” Mari asked.

“I’ve already checked them! And no, it was on this table, right _here_!” Yuri replied, standing up and pointing at the bare, low brown table in question, “I’ve checked this entire room a billion times!”

“…You know, Yuri, you ought to take better care of your belongings!” Mari advised, lightly punching his head, resulting in the younger to wince before lightly rubbing the sore spot, and for the elders to chuckle.

“W-What do I do, Mari-Neechan!?” Yuri asked, feeling himself tear up all over again, “I-if Viktor sees that I’ve lost the ring, he’ll hate me! He’ll assume that I’ve grown bored of him, and throw his away!”

“Not likely!” Mari snapped, “You ought to change your overdramatic train of thought whilst you’re at it, too! Like I said, you can wear a replacement, but I don’t think you’ll be able to find one at this time..so you can hide your right hand, or just outright tell him!” She listed off, “Anyway, I have to get back to cooking, so I’ll make his katsudon for you, alright?”

“M-Mari-Neechan…” Yuri felt the tears fall yet again, before he quickly rubbed his eyes with his arm, before nodding, “T-thank you...” He mumbled, resulting in Mari to smile and nod, walking back into the kitchen.

The boy then let out a sigh, staring down at the floor as the customers’ busy chattering resounded throughout the resort. Time was beginning to go achingly slower now, and the skater didn't like it one bit.

“ ** _Oi, Yuri! I’m here, so let’s go! Your lover awaits!_** ”

The sudden voice which had snapped Yuri out of his melancholic trance belonged to none other than his old ballet teacher. The figure skater quickly perked up and turned around with a smile, beaming.

“ _M-Minako-sensei!_ ” He called out in greeting.

“ ** _AH!?_** Y-Yuri, what’s wrong!? Your eyes are all red and puffy!” Minako yelled out, leaning back and pointing in an overdramatic manner as her eyes were wide open in shock.

_“Eh…? O-Oh…right..”_

* * *

“Ah, I see…” Minako sighed out with a wince, “What a tricky problem…” She added on with a mutter, hands in her pockets.

As the two walked down the streets of Hasetsu, bundled up in warm clothing to fight against the silently light winter snow, Yuri wore his black facemask whilst staring down at his feet in dejection. 

“Y-Yeah…” He replied with a muffle, not knowing what more to say, feeling that his eyes were beginning to sting, “Mari-Neechan said I should hide my right hand, or find a replacement ring…or just outright tell him, but….” He then trailed off, inhaling deeply to remain composed – he couldn’t cry again, otherwise Viktor would notice. His red and puffy eyes had only just died down, after all.

“… _’But’_ …?” Minako repeated casually in question, blinking curiously and shifting, “Personally, I don’t see a problem with telling him the truth.” She informed with a shrug.

Yuri could feel his face instantly flush in worry as his eyebrows tilted upwards – he then looked over at Minako.

“B-But, this is Viktor we’re talking about!” Yuri reasoned, pausing in his tracks and clenching his fists, “There’s no telling how he’ll react!” The skater added on, before a silence overtook him – he then quickly turned back around and resumed walking, “And...I don’t want him to think that I do things like promises half-heartedly...” He informed with a quiet mumble, “W-we promised…not to take these rings off, unless it was for cleaning and washing up...or to lose them…we trusted each other…Viktor trusted me.”

Minako couldn’t help but stare at the boy in worry as she walked by his side, before sighing out softly.

“Then, don’t tell him until you find it.” She replied simply.

Yuri didn’t know what it was, but being told such a thing didn’t reassure him in the slightest – would he really be able to find it before Viktor could notice? He doubted it – the Russian skater was extremely perceptive, after all.

“Look, Yuri! We’re here!”

The boy couldn’t help but jolt in surprise as Minako’s hand began suddenly patting at his back.

As Yuri looked up at the entrance of the train station, he couldn’t help but gulp nervously – there was a painful longing and excitement to see Viktor again, but there was also the longing to stay as far away from him as possible, to avoid hurting him.

“C’mon, Yuri, let’s go!” Minako urged with a beam, grabbing the boy’s hand without a second thought, proceeding to drag the skater into the station.

“Ch—wait a minute, Minako-Sensei!” Yuri stammered out nervously, pulling his face mask down below his chin in worry, "My hand! My right hand, I need to hide it!" He reminded frantically.

"As soon as you see him, just put it in your pocket!" Minako replied with a hearty laugh, before pausing and bringing herself to a sudden stop, letting go of Yuri's hand in the process.

The boy almost let out a yelp of surprise, practically certain that he was about to crash into her back, sending them both to the floor. Luckily enough, that wasn't the case. 

The shorter boy quickly rubbed his head as he looked up at his ex-teacher in a slight annoyance.

"Hey, Minako-Sensei, what's the big idea, stopping so suddenly...?" Yuri muttered, cocking an eyebrow.

"I got it, Yuri!" Minako beamed happily, turning her head to look at him, "We just have to pretend that Viktor lost his ring, too!" She proposed, causing Yuri to blink in shock.

"WH-What?!" The boy asked, tensing up and raising his shoulders, "You mean, like---steal it from him?!" He added on - Yuri couldn't believe this - that was the last thing he ever wanted to do!

"It's not really stealing!" Minako argued with a grin, "You just take it first chance you get, slip it on, and voila! Your problem is solved!"

"N-no way! Then I've just moved the problem, and forced it onto Viktor! I can't do that to him!" Yuri replied in determination, "And anyway, he basically never takes it off, it's impossible!"

"Then, how about we make it so that his ring is lost, too? While he's sleeping, just slip it off and hide it!" Minako suggested, raising her index finger with a smile, "That way, you've both lost the rings!"

"N--no, like I said, I can't do that to Viktor, Minako-Sensei!" Yuri replied, "This is all my fault to begin with, so I'm going to stick with hiding my hand from him! It's all I can do right now!"

"...Alright, Yuri - honestly, I commend how much you love Viktor!" Minako replied with a grin, ruffling the shorter boy's hair up.

Yuri couldn't help but blush profusely at the comment, remembering Phichit's recent rambling about how brightly the golden ring shone on Viktor's finger, whilst the skating champion was in Russia - eventually, the boy found himself unable to keep his small, shy laughter in.

" ** _Yuri!_** "

He then stopped in awe, and parted his lips in realisation.

Yuri quickly straightened his posture, whipping his entire body around hopefully - as Minako watched the sight with a smile, hands on her hips, Yuri's eyebrows couldn't help but tilt themselves upwards, and his eyes were shimmering widely, as though he was searching for something dear to him.

Then a wave of happiness overtook him as he saw Viktor stood a respectable distance away from himself and Minako, the taller man wearing the happiest grin on his face as he waved - of course, Makkachin had begun to bounce up and down excitedly whilst barking out, before dashing  towards Yuri, who had already made a running head start - undoubtedly frantic, Yuri could feel the adrenaline rush, causing him to breathe heavily whilst travelling such a short distance, about to trip up quite a few times in those short seconds.

Viktor extended his arms out, seeming as though he could envelop the ocean itself - with his blue eyes squeezing themselves shut as he tightly wrapped his arms around Yuri, who had just crashed into his embrace, Makkachin had begun pouncing on the two's legs, yelping and barking out happily whilst his tail wagged from side to side.

Yuri couldn't help but instantly close his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief, before he drew Viktor's 2-week-foreign scent in deeply.

Yup, like he thought, it was musky, with a hint of the Hasetsu ocean to it.

"V-Viktor..." Yuri began unsteadily, not knowing what to say as his voice wobbled, "Viktor, I've missed you so much..." He muttered into the taller man's chest, feeling the fabric of his brown peacoat brushing against his lips as he spoke.

"Me too, Yuri...I've missed you unbearably, lyubov moya..." Viktor replied softly, looking down at him with loving eyes before he squeezed them shut and tightened the hug, "I was so lonely without you." He added on, bending down slightly to rest his head on Yuri's shoulder.

Of course, the shorter boy recoiled slightly in surprise, and Viktor couldn't help but smile as he leaned back, releasing the hug, and  taking his right hand.

"W-were you waiting long?" Yuri asked.

"Nope, me and Makkachin just got here!" Viktor beamed in reply, "Anyway, enough about me - what about you? Did you make sure to eat and exercise properly while I was gone?" He added on in inquiry, tilting his head and blinking curiously, the smile not leaving his face.

"O--Oh, uh, yeah!" Yuri replied, nodding his head repeatedly, "I was busy working for the family business, too, so...sorry, Viktor, tonight it was really busy, so I couldn't make you the katsudon myself...Mari-Neechan is making it..." He admitted guiltily, unable to look the taller guy in the eyes.

Viktor blinked in surprise, before smiling.

"Yuri, don't worry about it..." He replied in reassurance, "All that matters to me is that you're here..." He added on, eyes half-lidded as he raised the boy's right hand to kiss. 

Yuri quickly tensed up in shock and realisation, raising his shoulders as he took a step back - slipping his right hand out of the taller skater's grasp quickly, Yuri subconsciously pushed against Viktor's hand with wide eyes.

Of course, Viktor blinked in shock, equally surprised as Yuri for what had just happened. Makkachin merely sat there whilst panting, looking from Viktor to Yuri worriedly.

" _Ah!---uh..._ " Yuri exclaimed, not knowing what to say as he quickly dug his right hand into his deep coat pocket - he then looked down at his feet, "S-sorry, Viktor! I just!---" 

"N-no...it's fine..." The grey-haired skater replied with slightly furrowed brows and parted lips, sounding more worried than suspicious to Yuri, if anything. It pained him.

"Now then! Now that the happy couple has been reunited, let's go home, let's go home!" Minako interrupted, beaming out with a nervous laugh as she slipped out a bottle of champagne from her bag, and presented it in the air.

Viktor looked over at the woman with a smile, before nodding his head, turning back to his spouse.

"Let's go, Yuri." He urged, placing a reassuring hand on the shorter's back with a smile.

Yuri felt his face flush in embarrassment as his head still hung down low - he then nodded.

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled out.

Seriously, he just _had_ to find that ring. 

_Before Viktor did._

* * *

 

_"Hiroko, we're back!"_

_"Ah, Minako-Senpai, Yuri, welcome back! Ah, Viktor-chan, Makkachin!"_

_"Welcome home!"_

_"Ya doma, mother, father, Mari-Neechan, everyone!"_

As the four had entered Yu-topia Katsuki, Yuri looked around to see only a few of their regular customers had remained in the dining area, themselves giving short 'welcome home!'s as they raised their sake cups, and Mari had just emerged from the kitchen with a smile, nodding her head as she held a bowl of katsudon.

"We made you your favourite katsudon, Viktor," She informed, "Yuri made sure to tell me that it needs to be perfect for you."

"Ah, thank you, Mari-Neechan!" Viktor exclaimed, gasping in happiness as he looked from the girl towards Yuri, who noticed the gesture, and tensed up with a nervous smile - his right hand was beginning to sweat, since it was in his coat pocket for so long.

"I brought the champagne, so let's celebrate!" Hiroko beamed happily, "Of course, Yuri is drinking too, to celebrate his lover being back home!"

" _Eh!? Wait, Minako-sensei!_ " Yuri whined out, causing Viktor to chuckle as he left his suitcase by the entrance, and made his way over to one of the tables, sitting down.

As Mari placed the bowl of katsudon down, Viktor couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, clapping his hands together and calling out an enthusiastic ' _itadakimasu_!'.

As they all sat down together, Makkachin had begun barking in utter bliss after receiving his bowl of food.

* * *

 

By the time the conversations and dinner were over, and a drunken Minako had left, Viktor had gone off to the onsen after unpacking his things.

Yuri’s parents and Mari had gone to sleep relatively quickly, given how busy the business was today – the customers eventually dispersed one by one, whereas Yuri, on the other hand, moved his body around the dining area like clockwork, searching from top to bottom for his missing ring.

That is, until Viktor’s sudden appearance made him tense up in shock.

"Hm? You're done cleaning, Yuri?" Viktor asked hazily with a childlike smile, walking into the dining area as a towel was wrapped around his neck - with his slightly damp hair, the man couldn't help but cover his mouth and yawn out softly as he made his way towards the boy, "In that case, let's go to bed - I'm tired after bathing in the onsen."

Yuri couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows in pure guilt as he looked down at the floor, hands behind his back - he then let out a nervous laugh, standing up as he smiled at the taller skater.

"Ah, s-sorry, Viktor, but...I think tonight, I'll..." Yuri cut himself off, before biting down on his lip, looking down again, "I'll sleep in my old bedroom...I'm feeling really ill, so I don't want to infect you with anything..."

There was a short silence, but to Yuri, it felt like a lifetime. As Viktor looked down to inspect the boy blankly, Yuri couldn't help but hug him suddenly, taking both himself and the skater by surprise.

A while had passed until the boy quickly broke the hug off, face flushed.

"A--S-Sorry, I don't know what suddenly came over me!" Yuri apologised, feeling his ears turn red, too.

" _Yuri..._ " Viktor began, tone serious - the timid skater couldn't help but look up at him, "Are you sure, you're alright? You seemed under the weather in the station, too," Viktor pointed out, causing Yuri to blush in fear, and look away, "You sure you don't want me to take care of you? The Hasetsu flu can be pretty dangerous."

"Ah, I'm fine, I'm fine! Honestly, don't worry about it!" The boy reassured with a nervous laugh, waving his left hand as a gesture, "Nothing a little bit of rest can't fix!"

All of a sudden, Yuri couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise as Viktor took him by both wrists and lowered him down, pinning him against the table with a warm smile.

Viktor simply looked into his eyes.

_"Yuri..."_

_"V--Vi..."_  

Yuri found himself at a loss for words as he looked up into Viktor's eyes - it was almost like the skating champion's eye colour changed between green and blue galaxies - it was beautiful to Yuri, and the boy could feel himself completely captivated by them.

That is, until he realised that his hand was on full display for Viktor to notice the missing ring.

" _V-Viktor, ah, wait!_ " Yuri spoke up quickly, motioning to get up - he was pushed down even more by the taller man, who had leaned over to bury his face into his neck. Yuri couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

"You're cruel, Yuri, making me sleep on my own..." The grey-haired skater mumbled playfully, lips brushing against his skin - of course, Yuri couldn't help but let out a pant-like shudder at the contact, not knowing what to do, "And the onsen wasn't as enjoyable without you next to me..."

"Vik-- _ah..._ " Yuri attempted to form a sentence, but quickly cut himself off and tensed up as Viktor had begun to lick the left side of his neck with his tongue, trailing it up and down repeatedly, then side to side, then biting down on the bruise-sporting marks. Yuri let out small, quiet moans of pleasure as he turned his head to the side, so that Viktor could have better access. There were jolts of arousal running down his spine, and he could feel himself becoming enveloped by the sensations.

"Yuri, you always did have sensitive skin..." Viktor informed lowly, before letting out a laugh, "It's like painting a canvas with my mouth on your pale, smooth---" 

" _Ah! Viktor!_ " Yuri interrupted quickly, remembering the lack of his ring, and holding back the urge to grind against the skating champion for some friction, "T--..the customers eat and drink on here, so... _please, stop it..._ " he pleaded meekly, face flushed.

Viktor blinked down in surprise at the boy, before releasing him from his grip - as Yuri quickly got up, Viktor parted his lips to see that the boy had rushed off to his old bedroom.

"...Yuri...?"

* * *

' _Ah, this sucks...'_ Yuri thought.

As the skater was sat on his bed, hugging his knees as he looked out of the window, his eyes felt heavy as the first rays of sunlight shone through, and the birds had begun chirping.

"An entire night of worry...I couldn't sleep at all..." He muttered to himself, before sighing out, "Not to mention stopping Viktor from doing those... _amazing_ things to me...ah, he must hate me, but..."

Yuri quickly jumped out of the bed and clenched his fist in determination.

"Time to find it today! For sure!"

 

* * *

 

_Yuri couldn't find it._

The boy remained in the dining area of Yu-topia Katsuki that morning, at a complete loss as to what he should do now. 

With the customers all as lively as ever, Yuri felt himself fall to the floor in an utter defeat. After asking practically everyone he knew (except for Viktor, of course) whether or not they had seen the golden ring, only to have them shake their head with a short apology, he didn’t know what more to do.

Someone must have stolen it, in the end.

With a sigh of dejection, Yuri couldn’t help but stand up as though he was a new-born deer, his eyes feeling heavier and heavier by the second.

“Yuri, shouldn’t you be waking Viktor-chan up?” Hiroko asked with a beam as she walked past, “Makkachin is already so lively in the morning, ahaha!”

“Geh! Yuri, your eyes look awful!” Mari exclaimed with squinted eyes, recoiling slightly, “Did you not get any sleep or something!?”

Yuri instantly slapped his hand over the light marks Viktor had left on his neck the night before, letting out a few nervous laughs.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He reassured, “And let him sleep a bit more, I’m sure he’s exhausted after that flight!”

Hiroko and Mari sent each other a quick look, before simultaneously shrugging.

“…Whatever you say, then.” Mari replied in composure, proceeding to light the cigarette in her mouth. 

* * *

At every turn that day, Yuri avoided Viktor as best as he could – from Viktor’s offers for the two of them to go out to a fancy restaurant in Hasetsu, to visiting the Ice Castle, to taking Makkachin out for a walk – after all, he knew that no matter what, it would ultimately result in hand-holding, which he couldn’t have until he found the ring. 

Of course, if Mari had noticed the bags under his eyes, Viktor had, too – it was painful lying to the grey-haired skater that he had gotten plenty of sleep, but Yuri knew it would all be worth it after finding the ring.

“Yu..Yuri, uhm…Do you feel any better tonight?” Viktor asked steadily, eyebrows tilted in worry at the dinner table that evening.

“Eh!? Oh—Uhm….”

“My, Yuri, you weren’t feeling well this entire time?” Hiroko asked, sounding equally as worried as she held her cheek, “I kept on telling you not to overwork yourself!”

_‘Geez, Mum, please just get the hint already! It’s because I lost the ring!’_

With a short cough, Yuri couldn’t help but place his hands into his lap, looking down at his food with a shake of his head.

“S-Sorry, Viktor…I think I need a bit more time to recover—I mean, I slept well last night, but…when I woke up, I didn’t feel too good…” He mumbled in reply, the guilt practically dripping from his mouth.

“…I see…”

“I, uh—I think I’ll go to sleep now, so…g-goodnight….” Yuri stood up, before noticing Makkachin lazing on the floor next to him – with a few moments of contemplation, he looked over at the skating champion, “Uhm, V-Viktor, is it alright if Makkachin sleeps with me tonight…?” He asked.

“Of course,” Viktor replied with a nod of his head, attempting a smile as his eyebrows remained tilted upwards, “Spokoynoy nochi, Yuri…”

With a gulp, Yuri felt his face heat up as he nodded, scooping a sleepy Makkachin up as the rest of his family bid him goodnight in reply.

* * *

With the owls hooting as the winter breeze hit against his old bedroom window, Yuri felt utterly terrible as the moonlight illuminated his otherwise pitch-black room.

 _'Looks like tonight will be yet another sleepless night…I’ll check the tables again when everyone’s asleep…’_ He thought to himself, beginning to chew on his lip anxiously, before looking down at Makkachin, who looked like he was about to dose off at any moment.

Yuri’s mind then wandered – towards a lot of things in particular, regarding Viktor – how he was avoiding him, treating him, shooting down his invitations to go out – truthfully, he wanted to go out to the fancy restaurants, he wanted to ice skate with Viktor - they were unified, after all, they were meant to be joined at the hip, and yet, because of his own selfishness…

The boy couldn't help the drops of his tears which were falling all at once, and trailing down his cheeks - it felt never ending to Yuri. It hurt, and he hated feeling so stupid for losing something so dear and precious, causing these emotions which were welling up inside him.

As he attempted to draw his knees closer towards his chest, careful not to hurt Makkachin, who was in his lap, his grip on them was tight, and he couldn't help but cry as silently as possible.

Makkachin then blinked a few times in realisation, beginning to let out small whines as he proceeded to stroke against Yuri's chest to comfort the boy, causing him to laugh softly.

“S-Sorry, Makkachin…” He spoke silently, voice wobbly, “That you have to see me like this…I…couldn’t keep my promise to Viktor…I’m the worst…” The boy continued on, resting his forehead on his knees.

Makkachin merely looked up at him with wide, shimmering eyes, clearly worried as he whined even more.

That is, until he was suddenly scooped up out of Yuri’s lap, causing the dog to bark out in shock, before realising the person picking him up was his owner.

Yuri widened his eyes in shock to see Viktor in front of him, with Makkachin now in his hands.

"W--V- _Viktor?!_ " Yuri couldn't help but exclaim, lips parted in surprise, and eyes wide in shock - with his tears overflowing, the skater could feel his face flush even more, all the way up to his ears, " _What're you doing?!_ " He asked in a panic, proceeding to stretch his legs out and sit up straight.

The grey-haired skater didn’t reply, but instead frowned slightly as he turned around and walked up to the door, placing Makkachin on the floor, just outside of the room. Witnessing the sight in shock, Yuri couldn’t believe it.

" _V-Viktor, let Makkachin back in!_ " He ordered in desperation, unable to hold back his small voice cracks - the boy couldn't help but grip the bed sheets whilst hearing Makkachin's persistent barks resounding throughout the hall behind the door, which Viktor had just closed and locked.

With his body turned to face the elder man in both a slight confusion and fear, the urge to just hug Viktor and apologise was overwhelming for Yuri.

"... _Nope_." Viktor replied - there was a slightly obnoxious hum to his voice, but Yuri knew that the elder guy's face and folded arms got the point across. The skater had never seen the skating champion this serious before, " _We need to talk, Yuri._ " Viktor added on in an obvious clarification, walking up to him - with a slight pause, the taller of the two couldn't help but glance to the side with a slight sigh.

In that moment, Yuri felt as though his heart had jumped at least a billion three turn toe loops. Even a few quadruples.

With a slow, worriedly cautious blink of his eyes, Yuri quickly tensed up and gulped, parting his lips as his tears came to a halt.

"W-What is it…?” He asked slowly, trying to sound as stable as possible, proceeding to sniffle and wipe his eyes, paying no mind to his glasses which got in the way.

“I’ve…done something wrong, haven’t I?” Viktor asked with furrowed eyebrows, before sighing out - he scratched his head with one hand, whilst the other was placed on his hip, “You know, Yuri, I’m not good with this kind of thing, so if I’ve upset you in any way… _please_ tell me. It hurts a lot more to have you avoiding me.”

Yuri froze up, eyes widening.

_Viktor thought he was angry with him?_

“ _Eh..?_ What...?" The boy asked, before shaking his head immensely, only just realising what the taller guy was implying, " _N-No, Viktor! You have it all wrong! Opposite, it's the opposite!_ " He called out, waving his arms all over the place, “It’s _me - I’m angry with myself!_ ”

Viktor blinked in surprise, clearly taken aback.

“..R-Really? But…you’ve been so distant with me…” 

“T-That’s because…” Yuri couldn't help but gasp in realisation, before looking down and tensing up as his hands were in his lap.

“… _’Because’_ …?” Viktor repeated in inquiry, urging Yuri to continue - after a few moments, the man leaned down and climbed on the bed, his body hovering over Yuri's.

The shorter skater fearfully looked into the taller man's eyes, before squeezing his own shut, letting out a shaky breath.

_It was all or nothing at this point._

“…S-Sorry, Viktor…I… _lost it_ …” Yuri admitted.

“ _Hm?_ ”

“The ring...The one I got in Barcelona...” He emphasised, "The one you put on me, and we exchanged our promises with...I lost it after I took it off to wash the sake cups…"

Silence. 

The silence was so deafening for Yuri, that the urge to just run away from both Hasetsu and Viktor was immense.

“… _That’s it?_ ”

Yuri widened his wavering eyes in utter shock, parting his lips.

“Wh---what do you mean _‘that’s it?’_!?" The boy asked in exclamation, completely stupefied, "You don’t need to say it like that!” He added on with a frown, “Do you know how terrified I was at the thought of you finding out? It hurt that I had to push you away – I thought you would assume that I didn’t care about our promises, that I didn’t care about you, and---“

“ _Who’s the one making the assumptions, really, Yuri?_ ” Viktor interrupted, “I knew since the beginning." He added on blankly, before laughing out, "Ahahah! So that’s what you’ve been worried about this entire time?" The man asked, as though it was a stupid worry.

"B-But---"

"I know how clumsy you are, Yuri!" Viktor interrupted, "You can’t land quadruples properly, after all! But it’s what I love about you!" He beamed, and Yuri felt his face flush a deep red of embarrassment.

As Viktor wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and taking his glasses off, Yuri could feel sparks of arousal beginning to overtake him.

"Your clumsy nature, your kind, caring nature..." Viktor continued on, listing off in a whisper as his lips brushed against Yuri's ear, and he gently pushed him into the bed, resulting in the boy to suck a quick breath in as his eyes became half-lidded, "All of it…"

" _Ah--Viktor...._ "

"Plus, in this case, it’s okay if you lost the ring, because you didn’t break our promise! You took it off to wash the dishes, and it just so happened to disappear! It’s not your fault!” Viktor beamed with a heart-shaped smile, beginning to kiss the boy's neck, “So please, don’t worry about a thing like that anymore…I don’t need you to wear a ring to show me that you love me… _just let me touch you…it’s been too long…_ ”

" _Ah--I--I_ _don't get you, Viktor..._ "

"You don't need to...just focus on what I'm going to do to you from now on, Yuri..."

The boy was just about to nod in compliance, until he tensed up and moaned out at the feeling of Viktor biting down hard on his neck, and in his most sensitive spot. With his heart rate increasing, Yuri could feel his neck pulsating even more, and his cock hardening.

" _Ah--Vikt--_ " 

He was then interrupted by the taller man, who leaned off of him and pulled out a long piece of black silk from his pocket. 

Of course, the shorter skater stared in utter surprise, sitting up.

"Wha--"

"Yuri, let me tie your wrists." Viktor said with a smile.

"Oh---uh--Y-yes!" Yuri called out timidly with a nod of his head.

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's no need for formalities. We've done this much before, haven't we?"

"O-oh, uh...yeah, you're right..." Yuri replied, slightly taken aback - a few moments then passed as he let out a shaky breath, "Th-then, _please tie my hands, Viktor..._ " He mumbled in embarrassment, cheeks burning as he placed his wrists together and presented them to the skating champion, head hanging down low.

Viktor remained silent as he nodded and smiled, wrapping the silk fabric around the boy's wrists, careful not to make it too tight, but not too comfortable, either. Yuri couldn't help but gulp, slightly nervous.

After a few moments, Yuri then found himself pushed back into the bed, with Viktor guiding his tied up hands to rest above his head. With a smile, the grey-haired skater looked down at the boy, taking the entire sight of him in as he let out a sigh.

“Yuri…”

“Vi…Viktor?”

“Hold on a second, I’ve brought you something…” The skating champion began, leaning back and standing up as he made his way over the door. Yuri noticed that there was a shoulder bag by it – he must have been so absorbed in his crying, that he hadn’t seen Viktor put it down when he entered the room.

A few moments of shuffling had passed, until Viktor made his way over onto the bed again with a grin, presenting the object in hand to Yuri.

The black-haired skater’s face flushed a deep shade of red as he parted his lips.

"Wh---That's---"

"A little gift I got from Russia," Viktor interrupted, his gleaming eyes half-lidded, as he proceeded to lick his lips, "It'll make you feel amazing, Yuri."

Biting down on his lip, Yuri had begun to nod his head repeatedly, eager to have the vibrator touch him. Viktor couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at the sight, pulling the boy’s shirt up and pressing the tip of the toy against his right nipple, its low humming resounding throughout the room.

Yuri instantly let out a squeak of shock at the sensation, which, after a few seconds, caused him to moan out softly as Viktor had begun moving the toy around in circles, teasing at the skater's erect nipple with a smirk.

"Yuri, _you're feeling it so much_..." Viktor pointed out with another soft laugh, leaning down and licking at the boy's left nipple, biting on it from time to time, but not exceptionally hard.

Yuri couldn't help but groan out in utter pleasure as his eyes were squeezed shut, before he drawled out his high-pitched moans, which cracked from time to time, causing him to gasp out in embarrassment as his eyes widened.

" _Cute_...you're _so cute, Yuri_..." Viktor sighed out, looking up at the boy happily.

"I'm no--- _ah!_ \--V-Vikt---cute--- _a-ah!_ " Yuri moaned out, struggling to form proper sentences as Viktor extensively began licking his chest again, with the vibrator teasing him simultaneously. 

With his hidden erection growing more and more uncomfortable by the second, Yuri had begun to repeatedly raise his hips slightly to meet with Viktor's crotch, causing him to feel even harder as he tilted his head back.

Then, Viktor stopped his motion with a smile, pulling down on the skater's trousers and boxers - of course, Yuri gasped at the sight of his erect cock on full display, flushing even more, all the way up to his ears. 

Viktor then brought the tip of the vibrator down to meet with the head of the shorter boy's cock, causing it to slip back and forth easily.

Yuri then let out a loud, strangled moan, squeezing his eyes shut, and feeling his saliva trail down the corner of his mouth.

" _Ah!---Mgh! No way...V-Viktor...feels too good---ah!_ "

Viktor couldn't help but chuckle, kissing at the boy's neck, and deepening the light red marks from the night before.

"Right? I told you, Yuri...you feel amazing...And I'm not even touching you..." He whispered, trailing the vibrator up and down his shaft, before circling it around the tip of the boy's cock, which was already leaking with precum, and being slathered all over it.

"Plea--- _ah_! Vi--Viktor, mo--ah! _Bol'she!_ " Yuri moaned, feeling the restrains on his wrist grow tighter as he moved around, "A--h! Untie me, please, Viktor!"

"Hm...maybe…if you kiss me." The skating champion replied with a teasing smirk, face inches away from the boy's, "Then I'll consider it--- _mmph--?!_ "

Without a second thought, Yuri raised himself slightly and smashed his mouth into Viktor's, the two of them instantly engrossed in the deep, bruising kiss - Viktor couldn't help but groan into the shorter boy's mouth as one hand was occupied with pleasuring Yuri with the vibrator, whilst the other had begun to palm his own erection quickly.

Slipping his tongue into the kiss, Viktor's had easily dominated Yuri's, who remained a moaning mess as he bucked his hips up to press even harder into the vibrator.

After a while, the two had no choice but to break the kiss off as a shimmering trail of saliva was drawn out from both of their lips, leaving the two of them panting for air, as Yuri's flushed chest was heaving, with his nipples even more erect and pink.

"Ah--Yuri...you look so delicious..." Viktor gasped out, instantly bringing himself back down to tease the boy's nipples mercilessly, causing Yuri to let out faster moans.

"Vik--ah, ah...ah! Mgh! Viktor! _Ah, ah, ah!_ " He called out, "Jus---hah! Un--untie me, ah! _Already! Please_ \--ah! I'm close! _I'm so close, Viktor!_ "

Viktor couldn’t help but laugh against the boy’s chest, before looking into Yuri’s eyes with a gleam.

“Nope,” He replied playfully, “Not even Makkachin can help you now, Yuri…” He added on, “Plus, you can tell he’s gone – after all, his barks have stopped.”

"A-ah....W-why..." Yuri began, voice unsteady and nasal, "Viktor, _why_...would you do something so cruel..?" He asked with a sniff, eyebrows knitting together and tilting upwards helplessly, "Makkachin is--ah!-" 

"Yuri…” Viktor groaned out, speeding up his hand movement, “Does it feel good?"

Yuri repeatedly nodded his head as he bit down on his lip, feeling his orgasm overtake him all at once.

_"A-Ah! V-Viktor! Viktor! Ah---l---love you—ah! I love you!"_

_“Me too, Yuri…I love you so much…Ah---”_

* * *

" _Yuri..._ " Viktor called out softly, shaking his lover with a small smile.

Yuri let out a groan as he turned around in his sleep.

“What is it, Viktor…? What time is it?” The boy inquired, before hazily opening his eyes to see a golden ring in the taller man's hand, which seemed to have a long, black strap looped through it.

After a while of silence and constant, agonizingly slow blinking, thinking that he was in the middle of a dream, or that he was still half asleep, the boy then widened his eyes in utter shock, bolting upright and invading the skating champion's personal space, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"W--- ** _VIKTOR?! WHAT?! How?! How did you---_** "

"Your mother - she put it on the desk by the entrance, where the calendar is - you know, next to the vase?" Viktor asked with a laugh, "She assumed it belonged to a customer, and must have quickly forgotten you lost yours, given how busy the business has been – plus, golden rings are normal between couples, after all..." He added on in amusement.

“Ah… _I--I see_ …Trust her forgetfulness...hah...I'm glad...” Yuri replied with a small nod, sighing out in relief as he was unable to help the smile on his face – he then blinked in realisation, “But this thing around it…” He pointed out, causing Viktor to smile brightly.

"You can wear it around your neck, so it’s easier to not lose!" Viktor replied, “I looped it through for you!” He informed, causing Yuri to blush in surprise and tense up, before looking to the side in an attempt to avoid the skating champion’s eyes.

"T-Thank you, Viktor…” He spoke up, “Could you... _put it on for me_...or something?"

Viktor stared at the boy in surprise for a few moments, before smiling and placing a short kiss on his right hand.

_"Of course, Yuri."_


End file.
